Recent high beam assistance systems adapt the light distribution to the ambient situation. The typical high beam assist (HBA) automatically switches over between low-beam light and high-beam light, and adaptive systems dynamically adapt the light distribution to the traffic situation. The adaptive systems include, for example, adaptive high beam control (AHC), also known as adaptive cut-off line (aCOL) in the literature, or adaptive light-dark cutoff line, which, similar to the self-leveling headlight system, raises the light-dark cutoff line of the headlight just high enough so that the other road users are not blinded.
Continuous high beam control (CHC), also known in the literature as vertical cut-off line (vCOL), generates a light distribution which is similar to high-beam light, whereby a shared shadow corridor is generated around road users or groups of road users in order to shield them in a targeted manner. The so-called “matrix beam” or the “pixel light” has more degrees of freedom, and in principle may generate an individual shadow corridor for each road user. In addition, it is possible, based on information concerning the surroundings, to switch on specific static light distributions such as city light, expressway light, or rural roadway light.